The Neo Marauders
by The Neo Marauders
Summary: Three psycho Canadian teenage witches get kicked out of their own wizarding school. So, the obvious choice? Head off to Hogwarts! (No Mary Sue-ism, no fall-in-love-w/Harry or Voldemort's-daughters - how many of them are there?) This is a completely origin


**A/N: Kay, for our own sake, when the potion goes clear when it's unusable. Also, we know that you're _supposed_ to be able to only become _one_ Animagus. But we [the characters in the story] screwed up. *grins evilly* Let the gates to hell open…******

**Disclaimer: Warner Brothers suck, they need to get a life, we hope they die and rot in the pits of hell. JK Rowling owns all characters/plotlines/etc in the _Harry Potter_ books. WB _thinks_ they do. Well, they own "Sorceror's Stone" but we don't give a rat's ass because we're Canadian. We don't own X-Men either. Unfortunately, that means we don't have a claim on Cyclops. We also don't own David Duchovney (unfortunately) or any miscellaneous anime.**   
**** ****

**The Neo Marauders**   
**Chapter One**   
**Introductions**   
********

********

**Our scene opens in a dark, damp dungeon…well, a secret part of the dungeon. Not to mention the dungeon was cold. And smelly. But that was from Potions class and there was a window… don't ask. And we know you can't tell who's talking. You're meant to.******

**"Since I wanna be a phoenix, put this feather in!"******

**"Well, why do you get to first?"******

**"I get to go first because I'm the one who figured out to do this Potion first!"******

**"So?"******

**"I wanna go first!"******

**"No, I'm the one who found the stuff so I get to go first. Anyway, I called shotgun."******

**"B-but-"******

**"NO BUTS!! Let her go first!"******

**"But what happens if the potion goes clear after she goes?"******

**"So, we'll make a new one!"******

**"But it'll take six months!"******

**"So we'll wake another six friggin months!"******

**"B-but!"******

**"Stop talking about butts! We don't want to hear it…unless it's about David Duchovny's butt."******

**"What?!?!?!"******

**"You started it."******

**"Anyway, _she_ was the one who found the recipe…in the restricted section of the library…and was the one who got us the stuff…and if she dies, then we won't drink it."******

**"I heard that."******

**"Your point being?"******

**"That you're gonna shut up now so I can take the stupid potion!"******

**"Well, it's a good thing you're volunteering to be the guinea pig."******

**"SHUT UP AND LET ME TAKE THE DAMN THING ALREADY!!!!"******

**"Okay, shutting up now."******

**"Fine, Winter."******

**"Okay, you know I don't like that! Call me Rose! It's an actual name, unlike _Winter_. Stupid friggin hippie parents." Winter Rose rolled her eyes as she took a scoopful of potion.******

**"Fine, _Rosie_!" Pandora Evans said.******

**"My name isn't ROSIE!!! It's ROSE!! If you must make up a nickname for me….make it Rose Blossom or something. Not _Winter_ or _Rosie_." Winter said, glaring at her friends.******

**"Well, what about summer?" Sunny Beam suggested.******

**"Well, _Sunny_. I'll call you Sunbeam then!" Winter retorted.******

**"Will you two stop it?" Pandora rolled her eyes, "Blame your friggin hippie parents for the names." Then she stopped for a second, "Maybe they're related to Winter's parents, ne, Sunny-chan?"******

**"I think you should stop with the Japanese, Pandora." Sunny said, "Don't you agree Winter?"******

**There was no answer.******

**"Winter?" Pandora repeated.******

**_Hello down there!_ a voice called.******

**Pandora and Sunny looked up to see a silver and blue phoenix there.******

**"Since when can phoenix speak?" Sunny asked.******

**_Since now!_ Winter the blue-and-silver phoenix said, _And I'm not speaking…I'm using my mind._******

**"For once." Pandora muttered.******

**_Shut up you. I heard that._ Winter scowled…well, as much as a phoenix _can_ scowl. _Anyhoo, this is getting annoying. I'm transforming back._******

**Winter transformed back into her normal self. "Ahh... that's better…being a phoenix is odd…but the wings are cool."******

**"What is it with you and wings?" Sunny asked.******

**"They're cool, okay!" Winter protested.******

**"Aren't phoenixes supposed to be red and gold?" Sunny asked.******

**"I added food colouring." Winter said.******

**"FOOD COLOURING!?!?!" Pandora cried.******

**"Yes. My uncle said it would work." Winter said.******

**"Uncle?" Sunny asked.******

**"Yeah, he lives in England." Winter said.******

**"Oh, the convicted murderer?" Pandora asked.******

**"Convicted murderer?!?!?!" Sunny screeched.******

**"Umm…yeah…." Winter said nervously.******

**"Cool!" Sunny exclaimed.******

**"I _told_ you that would be her reaction." Pandora said.******

**"Yeah, well, you never know." Winter said.******

**"Now you know why I never told you I was a werewolf!" Sunny said.******

**"You're not." Winter said.******

**Pandora looked at her watch, "Yet."******

**"What do you mean _yet_?" Winter asked.******

**"Five minutes until the full moon's up." Pandora said.******

**"You memorize the full moon dates?" Winter asked.******

**"Well, unlike _someone_, I pay attention in astronomy." Pandora smirked.******

**"I do pay attention. I just don't obsess over it." Winter retorted.******

**"There are only two things I obsess over."******

**"Yeah, David Duchovny and anime." Sunny said, twitching, "Umm…you have to go now."******

**"You might like astronomy if…" Pandora said, turning around to stare at astronomy charts on the wall and continued to talk about astronomy while Winter started to pour the potion into vials.******

**"Here, drink up." Winter thrust a vial at Pandora.******

**"And the constellation Orion. – What's that?" Pandora was interrupted in the middle of naming all the stars in the constellations in the northern hemisphere.******

**"It's the potion." Winter said.******

**"Umm…guys…" Sunny said nervously******

**"What animal?" Pandora asked, her attention returning to the star charts.******

**"A fox." Winter said.******

**"What?!?! I wanted to be a fox!" Pandora said.******

**"That's what I said." Winter rolled her eyes.******

**"No, you said I wanted to be a fox!" Pandora protested.******

**"Yeah, that's what you wanted to be!" Winter said.******

**"Umm…people…" Sunny said.******

**The two looked to her and saw her twitching and growing hair in mentionable and unmentionable places.******

**"Uhh…" Winter immediately transformed into a phoenix. _Wings good. Wings can fly._******

**"What are you doing?!?" Pandora exclaimed as Winter picked her up with a claw.******

**_Umm…we're leaving now._******

**"But I haven't taken the potion!" Pandora protested.******

**_Hold on to the Goddamn potion! We're leaving now!_ They rose six feet in the air…quite awkwardly, as it was Winter's first time flying.******

**"Why?" Pandora asked.******

**Then, a paw with six-inch claws reached up and grabbed Pandora's shoe off.******

**"Hey!" Pandora exclaimed indignantly, "Those were five hundred Galleon Gucci shoes!"******

**_You know what, I'll put you down so you can get your shoe. And play with a werewolf._******

**"The shoes can stay." Pandora squeaked. "When do I get to drink the potion."******

**_When we land, a good distance from here!_******

**"Alright… just don't drop me!" Pandora shouted, holding on to Winters, uh, "legs".******

**Finally, they landed, a good 25 kilometers or so away from Sunny.******

**_There, we should be safe here_. Winter said, going back to being a human.******

**"I'm so tired now! I've only been a phoenix for, like, 30 min, and I've already flown a… a… huge distance! Yuck." Winter stretched her arms, then laid down on the ground, ready to sleep for the next century or two.******

**"Can I drink the potion now?" Pandora asked in a whiney tone.******

**"Whatever." Winter said, not even looking up. She was asleep within seconds.******

**"Cool." Pandora said, and drank the potion all in one gulp.******

**And felt nothing.******

**"Damn, it didn't work!" Pandora shouted. She walked over to Winter, and shook her awake.******

**"What d'ya want?" Winter slurred, exhausted.******

**"The potion didn't work!" Pandora cried.******

**Winter looked over at Pandora and laughed.******

**"What's so funny?" Pandora asked.******

**"You haven't looked at your self recently, have you?" Winter said, pointing at Pandora and still laughing.******

**Pandora looked at her hands and saw… paws? She also noticed that Winter looked really big.******

**"It worked!" Pandora shouted with glee. "Yes! I'm a fox!"******

**Just then, there was a rustling in the bushes behind them.******

**Winter turned around and gasped.******

**It was Sunny, who looked like she had been through hell. She was scratched and bleeding, and looked really, really… hungry?******

**Winter transformed back into a phoenix.******

**_You don't eat phoenixes, do you?_ Winter asked nervously.******

**"No, I only eat humans." Sunny said, in a gruff tone. I hate full moons.******

**"Well, it'll be over in… 3 hours?!" Pandora said.******

**_We are in SO much trouble!_ Winter shouted. Pandora and Sunny winced.******

**_Sorry._**   
****

*********

**Sunny, Winter and Pandora were 5th years in a Canadian school called MapleDale. It wasn't an ordinary school, either. It was a school for witched and wizards. Scary, eh?**

**However, this school had very little tolerance for the 3, as they were always pulling pranks. The school also had very little tolerance for werewolves, actually, any type of animal. Students were not allowed any animal, not even owls. The owls were only allowed to come at designated times, so students could receive their mail. Basically, this school sucked.**

**The Neo-Marauders hated it there, obviously.**

*********

**At dawn, when Sunny changed back into a human, the 3 girls set off to MapleDale. It was a bit of a walk, and they got there as breakfast was ending, and classes were starting.**

**Sunny, Pandora and Winter hoped they could sneak off to their classes without being noticed, but no such luck.**

**"Miss Evans! Miss Rose! Miss Beam! You three were not in your dormitories last night! I demand an explanation!" The head mistress, Professor Something-or-Other asked, in her shrill, squeaky voice. She was wearing warm, furry robes in order to keep her blood circulating and to avoid catching hypothermia.**

**(AN: That is seriously her name, Professor Something-or-Other!)**

**"Uh…" Sunny said, knowing that there would be no answer. To confess that they were out last night would lead to questions, which would lead to them finding out about Sunny being a werewolf, and no one wants to think about what _that_ would lead too!**

**After a few minutes of silence, Professor Something-or-Other spoke up.**

**"I've warned you, haven't I! I said that if I ever caught you too sneaking off to those muggle parties again, that I would have you kicked out of MapleDale!" Professor Something-or-Other screeched, herding them off to the head masters office.**

**Professor Something-or-Other had always assumed that they went to muggle parties and got drunk every time they snuck out. Of course, it wasn't true, but there wasn't a thing the 3 girls could say about it, without reveling something to Professor Something-or-Other.**

**After numerous staircases, and no elevators, they reached the headmasters office. He was leaning over a pile of papers, writing intently.**

**"A-hem!" Professor Something-or-Other said, trying to get the headmasters attention.**

**"Yes, Professor Something-or-Other?" he said, not looking up from his work.**

**"I would like these girls to have their things ready and be gone by noon." Professor Something-or-Other said bluntly.**

**"Fine. I'll give them their transcripts now." The Headmaster said, still not even looking up.**

**_What, that's it? No goodbye, or protesting? Meanies._ Winter thought to herself.**

**Sunny and Pandora gave Winter an odd look.**

**"What?" Winter whispered to them.**

**"Did you say something?" Sunny asked.**

**"Uh… no."**

**"Well, we heard I heard you say something like 'no good bye?', or something like that." Pandora said.**

**"Really? Me too!" Sunny said.**

**"Uh… that's what I _though_, not what I said."**

**"Huh." Sunny said with a shrug, and turned back to the headmaster, who was handing out their transcripts.**

**"Now, I can't think of any school that would take you, but these are for if you find one. Please have your stuff out of this school by noon. Thank you and good day." He said in a cold, toneless voice.**

**They walked out of the office.**

**For some reason, Pandora couldn't get the idea that they had "heard" Winter's thoughts out of her head.**

**"Winter, think of something." Pandora said.**

**"Why?"**

**"Just do it!"**

**Winter just gave Pandora an odd look, and thought: _You are such a weirdo._**

**"I heard that!" Sunny said.**

**"Me too!" Pandora said.**

**"Really, what did I say then?" Winter said, no believing them.**

**"You are such a weirdo." Sunny and Pandora said in unison.**

**"Woah. Creepy!" Winter said.**

**"Maybe some of the traits of our animal selves rubbed off on our human selves…" Sunny speculated.******

**"Hmmm, you really think so?" Pandora asked sarcastically.******

**"No, I don't. I'm just saying it to waste my breath."******

**"Well, just as long as I know."******

**********************

**"Stupid damn frigging frackin, frucking, fritters!" Winter grumbled as she shoved her items into suitcases. Most of it was crap. But most of it was also sentimental. That meant that it was sentimental crap and it was going with her to the ends of the earth...or to her grave, whichever came first.******

**"So, what're we gonna do now?" Pandora asked, waving her wand and her miscellaneous items packed themselves into her suitcases.******

**"Well," Sunny began, "I'm not too sure that we should go home at first. I mean, my parents wouldn't care - they're dead - but your's, well, they just _might_ havd a conniption considering this is the what, third, school we've been kicked out of?"******

**"Fourth, actually." Winter said, "Gijetsu no Kyuden in Japan, Rovivrus in Australia, that one in the US, Salem what?"******

**"Witches Insitute." Pandora replied promtly.******

**"Thanks, I can't remember, we were only there for two days." Winter grunted, _still_ packing, "And now, this one; MapleDale High!" she said perkily, "The corny name for and even cornier school which corny teachers that run around dressing like eskimos."******

**"I know, it's only minus thirty-two!" Sunny exclaimed.******

**"Yeah, it's Newfoundland spring!" Pandora said sarcastically. Then she paused, "Wait, it _is_ like Newfoundland spring."******

**"Shut up, you guys. It could be worse," Winter said, "I was born in the Arctic. Hence, my name; Winter. And well, that and my damn hippie parents -" (she shuddered) "- this is like a walk in the park. We are Canadians, here us roar!"******

**Crickets chirped. Pandora and Winter looked at Sunny expectantly.******

**"I do not roar. I howl." Sunny said indignantly.******

**"So howl." Pandora said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.******

**"Aroo." Sunny said flatly, "You know, we _did_ get kicked out of one more school."******

**"Oh, right! Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters!" Winter said.******

**"It's not our fault we tried to get Clyclops." Pandora said innocently, "It's his own fault for being so damn hot!"******

**"Don't forget Wolverine!" Sunny said.******

**There came a knock on the door, "Girls!" a strict voice said, "You have exactly thirty minutes to evacuate your room."******

**"What you mean," Winter said as she finally finished packing and flung open to the door, "You need us out so you can disinfect the room."******

**"Don't worry," Pandora said cheerfully, "I'm sure the Dungbombs and Filibuster Fireworks won't go off until you're half-way through disinfecting."******

**Professor Something-or-Other rolled her eyes and left.******

**"Let's go!" Winter proclaimed, shrinking her bags down to Barbie size so she cuold stuff them into her robe pockets.******

**"Where to?" Sunny asked, "We have no school to go to."******

**"I know where!" Pandora said, grinnig mischievously, "Where some of us have relatives."******

**"Relatives? Who cares about relatives?" Winter said, "Let's go to that place we were last night."******

**"Come on Winter, you know that Potion only lasts for twelve hours." Sunny said.******

**"I can hope! If I can't, I can destroy my disillusions myself!" Winter said.**  
  
  
**Pandora rolled her eyes, "You can do that, I'm off to England."******

**"You will wait, missy." Sunny said******

**"Sunny, you're being authoritive." Pandora said, wide-eyed, "It's, like, the only place that I haven't been."******

**"I don't care!"******

**With the girls squabbling, we shall now end this chapter. Peace out, man! Review, eh?**


End file.
